The 'Isabella Swan' Case
by AnnaNicolle23
Summary: Bella was thought of having killed her husband Jacob Black, but with the help of Edward Cullen, her attorney, she will escape from the charges and be free again. All human, rated M just in case. Yeah, I know -bad summary, makes sense if you read it


**Warning: Before you start counting the mistakes in this chapter, remember that the author lives in a non-English speaking country. :D**

**Enjoy, folks! ;)**

The 'Isabella Swan' Case

Prologue

BPOV

"Jake?" I said reaching out for the door through the dark. "Jake, this is not funny! Look, Jake, I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

Still no answer. I desperately tried to find the door that led to the bedroom through the dark. I've tried to turn on the lights, but it wouldn't work. It was because of a fuse, probably, because we had those type of problems before. Jake's flat was a mess. That's why we decided to live in my house after we got married. But that happened three years ago, and Jake still didn't sell the flat. He used to go there after our fights just to calm down and not break me a leg or a hand.

And that was one of the times we fought. Actually I've started it because of my hopeless jealousy. Of course I was jealous because everything about my husband screamed 'sex'.

When I came back from Little Brown and Company office at six he was not home. I calmly changed my clothes and started cooking something because I was starving. I've chosen Jake's favorite food –ravioli, something easy and fast. Seven o'clock, the dinner was ready, but Jake was not home. I knew he was at the gym, working on his precious muscles. He was having a photo shoot in five days and he needed to look perfectly.

Sometimes I believed the Jake loved his body more than he loved me. And when I told him that, he assured me I was the most important thing for him, and we would probably end having wild sex all night.

99.9 per cent of Jake's fans were teenage girls that stalked him everywhere he went. And in that fucking moment when I was laying the table he was probably flirting with one of his fans, as it was his custom. And that thought made me mad.

So when he arrived home, at about ten o'clock, and the food was already cold I exploded. It was the worst fight we've ever had and I wasn't going to stop soon.

He was mad, and I could say that by the look on his face, and his tensed muscles. That's when he took the keys from the table and left me in the middle of the room crying.

"Please Jake!" I cried. "I'm sorry!"

No answer, but I knew he was there. The car was parked two blocks ahead from the building where he was.

"Look, I'm sorry that I've punched you! It was wrong, blame Jasper for teaching me this!" It looked like my little joke had no effect.

I finally reached the door that was wide opened and took the lighter from my pocket so I wouldn't stumble because of some book or other thing.

I reached for a candle that I saw on the desk in the dim light. That object reminded me of our last fight and our reconciliation sex.

After I lit the candle I saw Jake's big frame on the bed, lying on his stomach, probably sleeping.

"Come on, babe! Don't act like a spoiled kid, I've already apologized." I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him. What a big baby! "Jake!" I called him, but no reaction from Jacob. As I touched his hair I felt a something wet on my hand. He probably showered. Just when I was about to take the candle and see what was the liquid on my finger, the light in the room was back and I could see everything better.

Seeing the red liquid I felt immediately the salty smell of blood and screamed in shock. The covers were all soaked in blood, as well as Jake's shirt. He lay there unconscious for God knows how many hours.

I put my hand on his shoulder and turned Jake so he could face me. I screamed when I saw Jake's eyes and mouth opened. His skin was cold and when I put my ear on his chest to check if his heart was beating I couldn't hear anything.

I heard someone screaming, and it took me a couple of minutes to realize that I was the one screaming. Only me and my husband's dead body…

Jake's cell phone was on the floor and I quickly took it and dialed 911.

"911 Emergency." a woman voice said.

"I need help, my husband is dead!" I said and then burst into tears.

**A/n: Did you like it? If it's so, leave a review please! **

**xoxo, Anna. :) **


End file.
